The Cannon Riders
by Cryptic-gal001
Summary: Mistik Z. Kayten and her brother, Kortez are ready to start their own pirate crew and to do so they first need a crew and a ship.A man who steals something of Kayten that she thought that is should be special of hers then wants to join the crew! Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

**This is the adventure of my OC pirate crew following the tales of my main character, Kayten Z. Mistik along with her brother Kortez; she finds love, friends, and enemies. **

I do not own One Piece

And if you want me to continue please tell me when u rate…R&R!

The wind blew hard as she stood on top on the gigantic hill she had just climbed; her dark green long hair was playfully tossed around in the wind. "C'mon slow poke." She yelled back to the out of breath man crawling up the hill on his hands and knees. "Couldn't… we have gone… up the …other way?" He panted as he slumped over the hill's crest.

"Wuss, Kortez we first have to get supplies, then a ship, and finally a crew." She said.

"Kayten, can't we just do that later?" Kortez complained as he collapsed on the gentle flowing grass.

"Well if I remember correctly, before we left home there was a bunch of good ships for sail and I wanted to get one but you said Just wait Kayten, we'll get the good ones if we just wait and you know what we got stuck with that!" Kayten shouted at him as she pointed to a medium sized rowboat on the shore of the hill they had just climbed up.

"Oh yeah, right." Kortez said giving a cheesy smile. "Now move your butt, we have to get supplies before we take off." Kayten said pulling Kortez by the hair and pushing him ahead of her. "Who thinks you have the power to control me?" He grumbled as he walked down with her right behind him.

"Because I'm your sister and a lady that's why!" She responded giving him a hard knock on the head. "Who said you're a lady?" He asked playfully with a smile but soon regretted his decision as his smile dissapeared and he covered his head in fear flinching in case of her blow. Putting her hands on her hips, she pouted as she shook her head in shame.

"Seriously, Kortez I love you as my brother but please if you're going to be a pirate stop acting like a cowardly five year old!" She insulted continuing her way down the hill as her brother looked up with an expression of embarrassment written on his face.

Kayten made her way into a small village, avoiding fishermen swinging all sorts of fish into her face shouting out prices while keeping an eye on Kortez who was almost gullible enough to buy a broken "magical" fishing pole. As she walks by a wall, she notices a wanted poster with a man with white hair and startling green eyes staring right at her on a warehouse wall. Curious, Kayten stops and reads the name, "Rogan Zeratsu, Wanted Dead or Alive, 150,000 berries for the act of thievery." She read raising an eyebrow.

Little did she know a man in a long tan coat watched her from afar bowing his tan hat towards her.

"Hey sis, I'm going to go look around." Kortez said casually shoving his hands into his pockets as he started to walk away but Kayten pulled him back by his collar. "Uh, no! You're going to stay here!" She told him keeping her grip on his collar. "C'mon sis you have to learn to trust me." He said releasing her hold on him. "Fine, but you better try to find some supplies, food, and at least a nice ship for us to sail in, you know. Without this!" She said moving her arms like she's rowing an imaginary boat.

"Hey sis, this is Kortez you're talking about." Her older brother told him as he walked backwards, looking at her with a cheesy smile while placing on sunglasses. "Kortez stop messing around!" Kayten called to him as he bumped into a cabbage seller knocking over a couple of cabbages, he bends over picking them up and placing them back into the seller's hands. He then turned back to his sister giving her thumbs up; she looks at the ground shaking her head.

Turning back to the Wanted poster, she curled her hair while looking at the picture of The Masked Rogue also known as Rogan Zeratsu and smiled. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and ripped her finger from her hair and looked furiously at the smiling man. **_What the heck was that?_** Kayten thought when she looked at her hair in disgust and then looking down at her palms. **_What was happening to her? _**Giving her head a hard shake, she frowned.

Then she turned at the sound of people running to see a man running at her. Suddenly he snaked his arm around his waist, and brought her close to him. "Hey!" Kayten exclaimed as she attempted to get out of his grip, but he only brought her closer. Throwing her hands at his face in the shape of fists, he grabbed her wrists and she looked to see two naval officers running in their direction.

"Hey! Help-" Kayten started to yell but suddenly she found herself pushed against the wall with the man's mouth in contact with hers. With his lips pressed onto hers, all she could do try to free herself from his grip. But then Kayten looked directly at him, and was startled to see that he had bleached white hair, his eyes were closed which was a sure sign of pleasure. Turning her eyes away from her attacker, Kayten looked to see that the two naval officers were now running the other way. After holding the kiss for more than a couple of minutes, her lungs burned for oxygen. Finally, the man broke off the kiss, watching the two officers running in the opposite direction.

"PERVERT!" Kayten yelled at him as soon as she caught her breath, punching him in the face when he turned to her. The man staggered back in pain, holding his nose. "You broke my nose!" He accused as he held his nose in pain. Jumping up, she gave him a mighty kick in the chest, sending him flying through the wall and into the abandoned warehouse.

Standing in the hole she had just sent her kisser through, Kayten yanked out a black ribbon tying her hair up. Then pulling out her swords, she stormed to the man who layed on the ground. "Get up." She commanded as she used her foot to tip the man onto his back.

Her eyes widened as Kayten realized whom it was that had took her first kiss away. It was no more than Rogan Zeratsu, lying on the cold ground, who was now covering his nose. "Get up and face me!" She growled at him, towering over him. "Why? I'm done with you." He said getting on his knees but Kayten pushed him back over with her leg, pressing her foot on his neck. "Hey!" Zeratsu barked as she dug her heel into his neck, not hard but enough to make him gag. "First you grab me, then ya kiss me," Kayten gritted through her teeth, as she crossed her swords also at his neck, "I challenge you to a swords fight."

"No way!" Zeratsu snapped roughly pushing her foot off his neck, he got up and started to walk away. "Chicken." She coughed into her arm, giving him a look. Stopping in his tracks, Zeratsu spun around on his heels.

"What did you call me?" He asked grimly.

"You heard me." She told him with a manipulating smirk. If this guy were anything like her brother than this would be easy. "You know what? Fine, but what ever don't cry when you louse!" He told her whipping out his three swords, sticking one of them in his mouth. "Me? I wouldn't worry about me be the one crying there buddy!" She snapped getting into position by holding her right hand with her sword down by her waist while her left hand with her other sword was held up by her head.

Putting his swords in place, Zeratsu gives a smirk. "You're a girl, I never met a girl that could be a great swordswoman." He sneered, testing her temper. That set it off, since she ran at him giving a small screech. He blocked her attack and thrusted his sword at her, but Kayten arched her back making him miss his target. Unexpectedly, one of her swords was thrown from her hand landing perfectly straight into the ground about ten feet away from the battle.

Kayten's eyes widened as she realized she'd have to defend herself with one sword unless she would want to look like an idiot and run for it. Bringing her sword back, she moved swiftly as Zeratsu's swords quickly clashed against hers. Then breaking away, she stuffed her sword into her mouth and started to backflip towards her sword with Zeratsu right behind her swinging his sword at her legs and ankles. Finally reaching her sword, she did another flip over it. As she faced it, she grabbed it in midair, and landed on the ground with both of her swords in her hands.

"Not bad, for a girl." Zeratsu commented taking a step back. Kayten frowned at the sexist swordsman and then started at him again. When he swung at her, she flipped over him twisting herself to face his back she gave a hard kick. He staggered some but stood up, as he'd never been hit. Landing on her feet as well, their backs to each other they thought of their next move.

Suddenly, Kayten felt her knee give out with pain in every movement of her leg. She dropped to her good knee, lifting up her pant leg to reveal a large wound with blood slowly trickling down her leg. "What's the matter? Can't keep up with The Masked Rogue?" Zeratsu taunted behind her, with a hint of pride in his voice. Closing her eyes tightly, she covers back her leg back up and despite the pain she stood. "No! I can and will beat you!" Kayten shouted as she turned to him, wincing at standing.

He turned to her as well and noticed her limp leg, and gave a grunt. "No way, I'm fighting a cripple." Zeratsu simply said putting his swords in bag on his back, filling his hands in his pockets he started to walk away.

Kayten gripped her swords tightly; she gives a hard aggravated yell. "No! Don't walk away from me!" She screamed as she ran towards him while ignoring the pinching pain in her knee for every step she took. Zeratsu stopped, clutching one of his covered swords. Blinded by her anger, Kayten continues to run towards him.

Just as she was going to stab him in the back, Zeratsu turns around and with the back of his sword he hits her over her head. Giving a shriek of pain, Kayten doubles over. Breathing hard, she hits the ground toughly her head slammed on the ground. Like a fish out of water, she starts to open her mouth wider for more air. All around her, the world gets blurry and then she sees two legs in front of her. Still trying to breathe more air, she watches tiredly every limb especially her knee started to ache. The two legs bent down to expose the rest of Zeratsu, smiling at her.

"You should have stopped when you got your knee injured." He told her as his image in front of her became even blurrier. "Sweet dreams." Zeratsu whispered as the world around her became black and she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a groan, Kayten slowly started to wake up. She opened her eyes, and directly above her a small light swayed back and fourth. Tiredly, she rolled to her side. From what she could tell, she was in a small bedroom with a small desk and chair off to the side. **Where am I? Did he kidnap me?** She thought as she threw off the covers with a small growl. Using her arm, she picked herself from the comfortable bed and tries to stand up. Falling over, she grabbed the chair for balance.

Pushing off from the chair, Kayten started to run to avoid falling and hit the wall hard. "Ouch." She mumbled as she buried her face into the wall. Seeing the door near, she started slowly towards it hugging the wall as if on a cliff. Just as Kayten was reaching for the doorknob, the door swung open slapping her hand and hitting her face.

"Ow!" She cried as she started to fall backwards but something gently took hold of her waist just in time before she hit the ground. With her head hanging, Kayten gave a curious blink at the upside down world she saw before being rapidly pulled up into the arms of Zeratsu.

"Well good-morning Sleeping Beauty." He said dreamily as he moved a piece of hair away from her face giving her a charming grin. Kayten could tell that the burning on her cheeks meant that she was blushing and she gave a mighty push out of his arms, but started to fall again. "Whoa," Zeratsu said taking her arm and thrusting her back into his arms, "That would hurt."

"But since you can't walk I'll just have to carry you to your bed." Zeratsu said raising an eyebrow with an enticing smirk.

She turned her head to hide her blushing; Kayten released herself from his arms with a disgusted look. "No way, I can do it myself!"

"You're going to be stubborn, aren't you? Well then." He sighed as he bent down to Kayten's knees, and pushed them against his shoulder standing up, he had her over his shoulder. "Hey!" She shrieked in surprise as she layed against Zeratsu's back. Zeratsu started to walk towards her bed, ignoring all the hitting to his head and pounding on his back from her. Bending over Kayten slips off his back, and while holding under her knees with left hand, he catches her back in the other hand, smiling at her shocked expression.

Too stunned to even protest, Kayten stared into his black eyes as he lowered her onto her bed, pulling the covers over her legs and up to her waist. Zeratsu kneeled down by her bed, placing one arm over her side while he looked down at her with a big grin spread upon his face. "Don't worry your in good hands." He whispered as he pulled the chair over and plopped into it, crossing his arms over his chest. "This coming from The Masked Rogue who can steal anything, anywhere." She responded

With a knock on the door, Kortez stuck his grinning face into her room. "Hey sis how ya feeling?" He asked opening the door, carrying a bowl of water with a small cloth. "Kortez, what's going on? Where am I?" She asked alert sitting up, but Zeratsu gently push her back down. "Don't touch me!" Kayten snapped at him as she slapped his hand away from her.

"Hey! Kayten, is that any way to treat your rescuer?" Kortez asked placing the things that he had in his hands on the desk. "My rescuer? Him?" Kayten repeated pointing at the swordsman sitting in the chair.

"Yes, he told me that you were being hassled by a group of thieves when he came by and took them on by themselves. You're knee was injured when you were knocked out from behind. So when I showed up, I offered him a position on our crew and he agreed." Kortez explained.

Kayten opened her mouth in shock. "No! No, okay this guy is a pervert and an idiot! First he-" Kayten started to say but Kortez hushed her, giving a smug look to Zeratsu. "Must be delusional, the knock must of gotten her head mixed up." Her brother said.

Zeratsu gave a small shrug of approval. "Then where am I?" She asked through her teeth. "Well, I know you were upset that all we had was a rowboat so I bought us a fantastic ship with tons of room." Kortez answered.

Kayten sat up, this time with a large grin spreaded upon her face. "This is our ship! You bought us a ship?" She asked delighted by what she heard. "Yup, it's called the Fire Fly. It has 14 bedrooms, 1 kitchen, 3 decks, 1 office, 1 training room, I cellar, I inventing room, and 1 grand library which I know you'll spend most of your time in." Kortez replied.

"Wow, this is pretty big how much did it cost?" She asked fixing her pillows so that she could sit up. Kortez turned his back to his sister and coughed into his arm, "Sixty-four million."

Kayten's smile dissapeared off her face like it evaporated into the air. "Did you say sixty-four million?" She asked kicking the covers off and stood up. Zeratsu also stood up going to her, offering her his hand but she slapped it away. "Kortez! That was all our money! Did you buy any food or supplies?" She chided irritated by her brother's stupidity. Kortez shook his head no.

Kayten lunged at him, "You idiot!" She roared as he scratched at his throat but Zeratsu jumped up and grabbed her around the waist, and was pulling her away from her brother. "Alright! ALL RIGHT! Just calm down!" Zeratsu shouted above Kayten's voice and they all looked at him.

Then the swordsman hoisted Kayten over his shoulder and started to walk out, with Kayten cursing at and pointing at her scared brother and brought her out to the deck.

Lifting her down from his shoulder, he held her wrists tightly and turned her around. "Look, we're on our way and it's a beauty so just chill." He whispered into her ear. "We? I don't think so, my brother may have invited you on this trip but I'm the captain here and I say who stays or not." She told him, breaking him from his grasp, she turns on him pointing her finger at him advancing on him, as he backed up.

"Well then, I want to join." Zeratsu said shrugging his shoulders. "Well I say you can't because you kissed me only for your own escape." Kayten told off still walking towards him until there was no room for him to walk backwards to and sat upon the railing with her still scolding him.

She then took a step back and she turned around breathing slowly to lower her temper. Zeratsu slid off the railing and gave a conceited smirk, "About the kiss, I didn't tell you but you're a lousy kisser." He snorted. Suddenly, Kayten spun around and gave a bone cracking punch to the swordsman in the face.

Zeratsu fell backwards onto the wooden deck, his head slammed against the floor. "Pervert." Kayten breathed as she walked away from him and started to look around the ship. She had to hand it to Kortez that he bought a good ship but didn't get anything to live on or any supplies so that they'd have to earn the money.

Massaging her temples with her right hand, she sighs tiredly looking out onto the sea. With the sun shinning brightly on her face, with her hair slowly dancing in the air, a large angelic smile spreaded across her face. Pushing her hair out of her face, Kayten turned to Zeratsu. Looking as if Zeratsu had recovered from his punch, his wide eyes stared at her. His eyes danced with fascination and something else Kayten couldn't describe but it was a weird feeling, a really weird feeling.

"What are you looking at?" She asked harshly, her smile disappearing quickly.

As if he had been in a trance, Zeratsu lifted his head in a daze, "What?"

"You were staring at me, and I don't like it." Kayten shot back leaning on the railing. Zeratsu turned his head sharply to the side, avoiding her glare. For a moment, she thought she saw the swordsman blushing but shook her head of it. **_Rogan Zeratsu? The great Masked Rogue, blushing? From what?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fire Fly came to a sudden stop making Kayten fall onto the hard wooden floor, her hair spilled over her head. As soon as it calmed down, Kayten parted her hair blowing one piece out of her face. Looking up she spotted Zeratsu's hand in her face to see Zeratsu offering it.

Taking it his hand, Kayten is pulled gently to her feet. Brushing off the dirt on her knees, she looks away rejecting Zeratsu's eyes. "Thanks." She said to him fixing her loose dark green looking away from him.

"No problem." He returned as his eyes flashed to the reason why they had stopped.

Looking to see that they were now in the docks, Kayten eyed a large tower that had large, black letters printed on them but she couldn't make track of what they spelled. "We might as well explore while we're here." Kayten said as she lowered the anchor.

"We? I don't think so, me and Kortez will go while you'll stay here and stay with the ship." Zeratsu chided as he jumped down onto the dock with Kayten right behind him.

"What? Why?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you're a girl, and-" He started to say but stopped when one of Kayten's swords tip was placed under his chin.

"I'm both strong and equal to you two "Men" and that's why I'm going and you're staying here." Kayten hissed while holding her sword in the same spot, under the swordsman's chin.

"No, I'm going **you're** staying here!" Zeratsu commanded as he shoved her sword away. The two sword masters began to bicker until a loud whistle made itself known. Both Zeratsu and Kayten looked at Kortez with anger flashing in both of their eyes.

"Um, why don't I stay with the ship and you two go ahead without me." Kortez reasonably said patting the railing.

"Fine!" both of them shouted, avoiding each other's faces by looking the other way with pouts on their faces.

Then suddenly they both took off down the dock, running as if their lives depended on it. "I can run so much faster than you can!" Kayten hollered as she dodged people carrying baskets of fish and jumping over carts. "That's because I gave you a head start!" Zeratsu shot back as he raced to catch up with her.

Finally after a while, Kayten breathed heavily as she leaned up against a post exhausted from her competition with Zeratsu. Lifting her head, she gives an irritated sigh when she saw that Zeratsu had collapsed on the ground, on his stomach worn out as well, his back moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

"Hey, c'mon lazy let's go!" She called as she walked over to him slightly nudging him in the ribs with her boot. "I'm letting…you off… easy…this time." He whispered between large, deep inhales and exhales. "Yeah, sure. C'mon, let's move." Kayten said with a smile despite her wishes.

Rolling over onto his back, Zeratsu knocked into Kayten's legs. She felt herself fall and land on top of the swordsman, her head hitting down on his chest as his arms wrapped around her shoulders as a reaction. "Way to go, klutz," Kayten barked. "Well, if only if you weren't standing so close maybe then you wouldn't have fallen!" Zeratsu yelled in return.

A horn then rang out into the open; Kayten looked up to see that a carriage with a horse hauling it along with ease towards them with speed and it didn't look like it was going to stop!

Grabbing onto Zeratsu's tank top tightly, she rolls off to the side with Zeratsu on her, avoiding the horse's hooves from stampeding on their bodies. "Hey!" Zeratsu snarled as he looked down on her, but he turned crimson when he saw himself on top of her with her dark green hair was layered out on the dirt floor. Kayten then realized what she did and she herself turned crimson in the face.

Suddenly water was down poured onto Zeratsu's back, he gave a shiver also shaking Kayten in the process. Zeratsu and Kayten both looked up to see a disgusted woman looking down on them from her window in the building next to them holding a bucket, evidence that she was the one who spilled it on the swords masters. "Get a room! There are children here!" She snarled at them as she threw back her head and dissapeared into the building.

After that Kayten let out a short, "Eww!"

**She thought that Zeratsu and I were?** Kayten couldn't even think about it. **Zeratsu and her? Ha! That was a total joke why would a girl like her be interested in a hillbilly like him?**

She gave a giggle at the thought of her and Zeratsu together. "What's so funny?" A voice asked her. Looking up, she forgot that Zeratsu was still on top of her. "Why are you still on me?" She questioned in return. Zeratsu opened his mouth to answer but then closed it when he realized that her question made more sense, he then picked himself off of her and gently took her arm. Kayten allowed she to be pulled up by the swordsman and couldn't help herself as she started to laugh at a soaking wet Zeratsu. "What are you laughing about?" He pouted when she tried to hide her laughter by pressing her hand to her mouth. "You're…wet!" She laughed at him no longer hiding her laughter and holding her stomach in pain in just how much she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Kayten heard him say, but she looked to the ground. Suddenly she felt shudder and let a shriek of surprise let loose from her mouth when water was poured over herself. With her hair over her face, she parted it was an irritated growl and looked to see that Zeratsu was now grinning, the bucket dripped with water that he held in his hand. "Now I guess, you're all wet." He said his grin widened.

"Oh really?" She said with a grin in spite of her feelings for the swordsman and she eyed at a hose. With speed, she grabbed the hose and pointed it at Zeratsu. "Kayten-- Kayten think of what you're doing." Zeratsu warned as he put his hands in front of him. "I did, and I've made my decision." She said.

She grasped the handle, the water shot out of the hose and into Zeratsu's face as he fell backwards from the force. But she then realized what she was doing and dropped the hose. **I'm flirting! With the enemy! The man who kissed me for his own selfish, pig-headed reason!** Her mind screamed at her and she dug her nails into her arm with fear. **What the heck is happening to me?**

"You okay?" She heard Zeratsu ask with concern as he gently laid his hand on her shoulder, but she roughly tore away from him. "I'm fine, let's go." She said coldly as she continued down the road, she felt Zeratsu's confused eyes stare at her but she didn't turn back to match his gaze. "You coming or what?" Kayten asked harshly. When she heard Zeratsu's footsteps behind her, she continued without looking back at Zeratsu.

She then turned to her right when she spotted a group of men huddled together down a large alley, chanting out "Fight! Fight!"

Two men pushed past her and also joined in on the yelling. A young boy also made his way into the crowd; a man jumped up and was ready to land on the poor lad. Grabbing him around the shirt collar, Kayten pulled him over to her as the man landed on his feet where the boy was. "Hey let me go!" He cried trying to free himself of her grip, but she dangerously pulled him close to her. "What's going on?" Kayten asked raising an eyebrow. "It's a Swords Battle, Lady. The top fighters, battle each other for two thousand berries." He answered her question.

She released the kid who scuttled back to the fight, jumping up and down excitedly trying to get a good view. "I'm in, sounds like fun." Kayten said with a grin as she balanced her swords behind her back. "No, your not. I am." Zeratsu said as he placed her swords back in their original place. "Oh no, I am. You already had your fun, I want mine!" She chided him. "No, I meant you couldn't participate anyway, because girls and women can't enter. I'll enter and win the money for us." He told her as he took out his three swords.

Biting her lip in anger, she let out an irritated grunt as she plopped herself down on a barrel, crossing one leg over the other. "Well, this sucks." She snorted as she looked away from the fight but upon hearing a painful scream she turned alerted. "Zeratsu." She whispered gripping the edge of the barrel so hard that her knuckles turned white. "ZERATSU! ZERATSU!" Kayten heard the crowd cheer and she relaxed. "Stupid grease monkey," She said to herself putting a hand on her chest to try to calm her throbbing heart, "Make me worry like that."

Suddenly she felt a hand whip out from behind her and tightly clamped her mouth shut. She let out a scream of panic as another set of hands roughly pulled her into the shadows away from the fight. "Looks like we have another pirate, sir." She heard a high-pitched voice said pleased with himself. "And it's a perty one too." Another voice said as her hands were toughly tied behind her back and she was shoved to the dirt floor. "Let's pay a little visit from Captain Bomber, he'll be pleased with our work." The same voice squealed as she felt herself pulled further away from the battle and even further away from Zeratsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kayten struggled with the grip of her hostage takers, but it tightened even more. She didn't know how long she was dragged through the streets but she knew she had to escape. "Let me go, dumbasses!" She snarled as she arched her back trying to release their grasp on her wrists so that she may even get the chance to punch them. Her jeans were now ripped in several places; her shirt was stained with mud and dirt. Her ribbon, which was still up in her hair, was beginning to let her hair fall onto her back, which she feared it might fall off.

"Sorry, girlie. Captain's orders to report any pirates to him for a trial, although I think you scum don't need a fair trial but he seems to think so." The high-pitched voice explained with a grunt. Fingers dug themselves into her cheeks and forcefully spun her head to face an ogre sized of a man except he looked as proper as a needle. "I don't know Fergal," He breathed his onion stench breath on her, she scrunched her face up into a knot, "I think this one this too perty to give to the Captain her, let's keep her."

He then moved his lands to her lower back and kept lowering them but before he could react, Kayten swiftly moved her knee between his thighs and gave a hard thrust upward. She smiled proudly as his eyes widened to the size of a large cannonball, he let out a high-pitched gasp as he fell over, his knees locked into together.

"Alright enough foolery, c'mon get going missy!" The other one barked as he roughly pushed Kayten in front of him, prodding her with the end of his sword. But unknown to Kayten, her most prized possession was now lying in the dirt, flinching a bit at the touch of a strong wind.

After being dragged through mud and dirt, Kayten was finally given a break as she was slammed onto a cool, and smooth textured granite floor. The taste of mud had found its way into her mouth, and she disgustedly spat it out. Her hair was plastered to her head as a result of walking in the hot sun. "Excuse our interruption, Fuse, sir," the marine she had just kicked a little while ago said, "We have brought you a young pirate wench."

She spat at the soldier, as she wrestled with the bonds behind her back. She let out a short shriek of pain when she felt a boot twist itself into her back. She bit her lip from letting the man know that she was letting him win. "Have you now?" A gruff voice questioned.

"What be a lady doing on the ground, untie her, get her out of those filthy clothes, replace her clothing and take her to my quarters!" It barked to the two dolts as Kayten rested her head against the cool ground, she saw large black boots trudged away from her. What the hell was taking Zeratsu with the rescue party?

"Thanks for a good time, guys. I know I had fun." The swordsman grinned as he hauled the pounds of gold over his shoulder with a grunt. He had almost lost too over thinking of that girl.

The girl that seemed to hate his guts more than the Marine's would, but that girl seemed to attract his eyes and would stare at her so long that he couldn't look away from her. He'd admit, she was pretty, a real sea beauty but not as pretty as the other girls he'd had a fling with but there was something about her that he had to keep thinking about. No that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the girl at all.

He anxiously looked at the barrel where she had sat after she had been told she wasn't able to participate in a brawl, and to discover that she was gone. Zeratsu darted to the barrel and looked at it to discover long tracks in the sand that followed down the dark alley with two pairs of large footprints trailing on both side of the tracks.

She was kidnapped, right under his nose. "I should probably go after her," He thought to himself as he stood up straight, his shadow covered the tracks like a dark blanket, "But I have the gold now." He'd probably have enough to buy himself some other sea beauties. But he chewed on his lip for a while, looking back at the tracks and the bag of gold. He then made his decision and he knew it wouldn't be the right one but he knew that it wasn't the best one and he'd hate himself later for it.

Kayten strained under the strings of the corset the men had strapped her waist and chest into. The large scarlet gown she had been donned into was a little too heavy and she couldn't make out of how these women walked around in such horrid things. With each new breath, the corset tightened on her rib cage and chest.

The men had positioned her in a room she had guessed it was the Captain's quarters. The walls were decorated with Wanted posters of criminals but mostly pirates. Curious, she studied them and discovered a disturbing mark on one of the papers. A large skull and cross-bones were stamped onto the poster of Jolly Jenkins, a pirate executed about three years ago. She gave a small gasp when she had seen others with the same mark imprinted on the posters, all of them pirates executed over the last five four years.

With a small shudder, she turned away from the incessant stares of the pirates. She trailed her two fingers along the edge of a large window and to a desk. She tapped her fingers infuriately against the mahogany tinted desk at the large cluster of papers on the desk. Her mauve eyes searched along the desk and lit up when she spotted a small golden compass on a golden chain near the edge of the desk, a mischievous smirk spreaded upon her lips as she swiped at it, clutching it in her palm.

With her other hand, she traced along the edges of the compass trying to make out the letters imprinted on the locket. The end of her lips turned upward in a smile as she recognized the mark on the cover of the small oval. It was the Jolly Roger sign of Counter Curse Caslynn, the most female pirate ever feared on the Seas.

She could remember the stories her grandmother used to tell her about this brave, and fearless buccaneer. Caslynn was sea-savvy and a natural at the seas. She had gained her nickname through being a woman who could counteract to any battle plan and still win. But the mystery that Kayten loved to explore when this woman came to mind was that where did she go to? Nearly fifty years ago, she evaporated from the world of Piracy forever like steam. No one knows where she went; she even silenced her old crew.

Upon hearing the sound of heavy footsteps closing in, Kayten frantically looked for a place to put the compass in but the stupid dress didn't have any pockets. She then stuffed it into the back of her dress, arching her back to make room for the compass. The door opened a bit, and Kayten twisted around rapidly, the crimson skirt twisted in a sway. The door widened even more to reveal a man standing in the doorway.

She studied his features carefully, making sure that she'd not miss one feature. A large and deep scar had embossed across his eye, his long flaxen hair was up in a small ponytail held up in a red ribbon. The glasses that surrounded his deep crimson eyes shined upon the reflection of the sun gleaming in through the large window. A white blouse revealed little under a long black coat that was buttoned all the way down to his stomach. His hands were covered in petite, white gloves that made Kayten feel a little uneasy.

"My sincere apologizes for the treatment my men handled you with," He spoke calmly as his crimson eyes sparkled from under his glasses, "If I may introduce myself, I am Captain Fuse."

She stared at him with widened eyes. This was the ruthless Captain Fuse that replaced Axe Hand Morgan? But he was so…sophisticated, he acted; spoke, looked like a gentleman. "Your name is, my dear?" He asked as he took her hand in his and bent down to kiss it but Kayten snapped out of her daze and pulled it back abruptly.

"None of ya business." She shot back.

"Rudeness does you little help here, miss." He scolded gently with a smile. "What's he thinking about?" She thought as she gave him a penetrating look. "Now down to business," Fuse told her as he took a step towards the window folding his hands behind his back with Kayten in behind of him a far distance, watching him carefully, "I believe you remember Tankara, am I correct?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of the name, but she narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think I know what you're talking about." She lied, lifting her head up a little. "Oh come now, there's no need to be secretive about it." Fuse encouraged as he turned to Kayten with a proud smile. She knew he had figured her out although it was too early, she didn't want to go back at least not yet.

"I know who you are," He walked over to her, looking into her deep lilac eyes, "There's no mistake about it, you are the daughter of Awilda, you even have her stunning eyes."

Kayten flinched at the name he spoke of and at the calmness of his voice. No one ever talked about Awilda the way he did, in fact it was the complete opposite of what the people of Tankara called her. Unexpectedly, she felt a hand around her waist pull her close to Fuse. She felt her eye twitch some at the smirk of Fuse as he pulled her closer to him. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?" She yelled as she attempted to pull out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her go.

She then felt his grip loosen on him and she felt her body stiffen as he pulled out the small compass on a small golden chain that she had been hiding. "I do not abide thieves, Miss. Mistik." He warned as his eyes flashed dangerously. But as the look soon departed as quickly as it came, and was replaced with a look of familiarity. "Guards!"

The two dolts from before darted into the room, almost falling onto the floor; they stood up straight at the sight of Fuse. "YES SIR!" They yelled at the captain, their faces were frightened and their trembling knees made it easy to tell. "Take the girl down to the dungeons, she'll be executed for works of Piracy and attempt of stealing." Fuse gave a stern glance at his men before turning his attention back to Kayten. She looked away from him and towards the window, hoping that Kortez or Zeratsu was there to help her.

"But it would be so sad to waste a pretty thing like this," Kayten felt a finger curl under her chin and lift her head up to meet Fuse's crimson eyes, "That's why before you take her down to the dungeons, I'd like the dress back." Fuse released her and gave her a hard push into the men's arms. "YES SIR!" They repeated as they both took an arm of Kayten and dragged her out of the room.

'Now's my chance!' She thought as she spotted the two men's swords and smiled. She lifted one of her legs and leaned over to one of the men, placing the tip of her boot directly underneath the hilt of his sword. She gave both men a sideways glance before giving a hark kick to the hilt. The hilt shot out of the man's sheath, and she quickly ripped her arms from the men's grip, and caught the sword before it hit the floor. With both hands on the sword, she swung around to face the men with a mischievous smirk. "Hey looky what I got!" She taunted the man who had lost his sword. "Why you little sneak!" The man cried as he charged at her, he held out his hands but she whipped the sword at his feet so that he tripped as she moved aside. The other man could only watch as his comrade fell onto the floor and charged at her too but out of rage.

She slammed her sword into the man's own, pushing her weight onto him. Using her leg, she quickly crashed her leg into the man's from the side, his legs were swept right from underneath him and he fell onto his back.

He let out a gasp as his head slammed against the floor. 'Okay now to find Leo and Draco,' Kayten thought as she ran down the corridor but suddenly fell flat on her stomach. Muttering under her breath a long line of curses, she looked back to see the high heel that the men had trapped her feet in stuck at the lacy hem of the crimson dress. 'Damn, good-for-nothing, crappy dress!' Kayten cursed in her thoughts. She lifted herself off the ground, and tightly gripped the loose material of the dress and lifted it up to avoid falling again.

Her eyes widened, a devious smile crept upon her lips as she looked upon the two unconscious Navy soldiers. 'I think red's more of their color than mine.' She thought as she towered over the two soldiers, hands rested on her hips.


End file.
